No Matter
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Belle emprende un viaje al enterarse que Rumpelstiltskin es prisionero en las minas, desea verlo antes de que la Reina lance su maldición.


****Otro corto que le arreglo ortografía y subo xDD

Me he vuelto una obsesiva del Rumbelle xDD

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes es propiedad de ABC

**No Matter.**

_No importa que no me creas._

_No importa tu decisión de cobardía._

_No importa mi destino._

_No olvides… que Te Amo._

Fueron dos semanas, pidiendo aventones, rogando por un alojamiento cuando se quedo sin dinero, recompensándolo con trabajos domésticos y con varias indicaciones ya que se había perdido como cinco veces… pero finalmente estaba cerca.

Siempre se enteraba de las cosas al último minuto, y todo porque su padre la consentía demasiado, pero se enteró hace tres semas que la malvada ex reina había jurado lanzar una maldición que arruinaría a todos los habitantes del mundo, que pensaban casarla con un marqués al día siguiente de su descubrimiento y… que _**él**_ fue capturado.

Pensar en esa persona aún le causaba mariposas en el estómago, como también una opresión en el pecho por lo que había pasado entre los dos, ardiéndole los ojos para rendirse al llanto. Pero ahora mismo, debía ahogarse las lágrimas.

Según le habían dicho, la prisión de Él estaba al terminar el sendero del Farol, custodiado siempre por un par de guardias, sospechaba que no sería fácil entrar, pero… ya se le ocurriría algo.

En efecto, había un guardia afuera y el segundo estaba saliendo de la cueva… con una pareja preocupada. Le echa un vistazo a la mujer, era hermosa, de largo cabello negro y con una barriga que delataba estar embarazada. No tarda en reconocerlos, era la Reina Snow White y el Rey James. ¿Por qué fueron a ver a _Esa Persona_? ¿Acaso para pedir ayuda sobre la venganza de la Bruja?

Un guardia se da cuenta de su presencia, sacando su espada sin dudar y apuntando la dirección en donde se encontraba ella.

—¡Quien seas, sal de tu escondite! — Al dar su grito de advertencia, James reaccionó con ponerse delante de la Reina Snow para protegerla con su propia espada.

Ella se aventuró a obedecer, si tenía suerte, tal vez la pareja real le concedería el permiso de entrar a verlo. Más vale arriesgarse en esa apuesta. Los guardias y los reyes se sorprendieron de que el vigilante sea una mujer, una mujer bella de ojos azules clarísimos y ondulados cabellos chocolate bajo los hombros.

—¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Snow curiosa y amable, saliendo de la protección de su marido. De inmediato le agarró confianza.

—Su Majestad. — Se inclina como prueba de su respeto. — Mi nombre es Belle, hija de Sir Maurice, gobernante de las tierras de Avonlea. He viajado desde muy lejos… — Suspiro hondo, reuniendo valor, era todo o nada. — para ver a la persona que está allá dentro.

De inmediato los guardias se mantuvieron en alerta por si era una aliada del prisionero con la misión de liberarlo, pero Snow ordeno que bajasen las armas. Se acerca a Belle, incomodando a la viajera, reaccionando con llevar un desordenado mechón tras la oreja. Los ojos de la Reina eran como rayos X, adentrándose a ella y buscar todos sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué quieres verlo? — Dijo al fin. — ¿Quieres liberarlo?

—Quisiera… no sabe cuánto deseo liberarlo y tenerlo conmigo, pero… al mismo tiempo, tengo miedo. — Volviendo a recordar su enojo por casi perder su poder.

—¿Lo amas? — Preguntó Snow, logrando que el cuerpo de Belle se congelase por unos segundos. — ¿A él?

James se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su esposa, recordando que una vez el prisionero le confesó que estuvo enamorado. ¿Será ella? Pero… según él, estaba muerta.

Belle toma las manos de Snow con dudas, la pelinegra capta que la mujer le temblaban las manos, como también los labios, y sus ojos estaba cerca de derramar lágrimas.

—Por favor… necesito verlo… todo este tiempo él ha creído que estuve muerta, pero la realidad es que fui capturada por la Reina Malvada… aunque él posiblemente me odia. — Agregó esto último en un pequeño bufido de ironía. — Aun así, quiero que sepa que estoy viva… no quiero seguir huyendo.

Ante tal respuesta, Snow le sonrió amablemente, acariciándole el cabello y la mejilla, limpiándole una lágrima invisible.

—Bien… puedes entrar. — Ve a James, manteniendo su sonrisa. — Yo no le veo ningún problema, ¿Tú Charming?

—No… — Cediéndole confianza para que entre. —, pero no puedes estar mucho tiempo adentro.

—Descuiden… él nunca me lastimaría. — Belle sentía un enorme agradecimiento hacía los reyes, tenía deseos de abrazarlos, pero tal vez lo haga más tarde, no quería perder tiempo. —Gracias… muchas gracias. De verdad se los agradezco.

A pasos rápidos entro, tenía una desesperación por correr y gritar su nombre, pero tenía que calmarse, tomarse su tiempo para prepararse por una reacción negativa. Las luces estaban aumentando, señal de que estaba cerca, su pobre corazón no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo, así que es toda una sorpresa que se siga manteniendo de pie y caminando sin ayuda.

—¿Alguien se ha olvidado de algo? — Belle se sobresalta al oír la voz de Él, se estaba quedando con poco aire y su mente se cerró. — Estoy recibiendo muchas visitas, voy a comenzar a sentirme halagado.

Si doblaba a su derecha, lo encontraría enjaulado, pero en vez de salir en un segundo, se tomó un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y se apega en la pared, dejando asomar la cabeza para verlo. Estaba con las manos sujetando los barrotes y muy curioso de quién estaba viniendo, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien. Vuelve a ocultarse de Él, había llegado tan lejos… ¿Y se iba a rendir por el miedo?

Vuelve a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, era ahora o nunca.

—Si no te vas a aparecer, largo, no tengo tiempo para pajarillos perdidos.

Lentamente, Belle vuelve a sacar la cabeza, atreviéndose a dejar que el resto de su cuerpo salga también. Temerosa y ansiosa, va caminando despacio, sin dejar de verlo.

—Rumpelstiltskin. — Dijo una vez que la luz la revela mejor ante los ojos del prisionero.

Rumpelstiltskin se quedó en silencio, viéndola sin poder creerse todavía que ella estaba ahí. Esto era un sueño, una ilusión o una mala jugada de la Malvada Bruja. Sea lo que sea, esto era cruel, ¿por qué querían seguir torturándolo? Como si leyera su mente, Belle se atrevió a tocar una de las manos del hombre para probarle que era de carne y hueso, que era real. Al sentir su tacto, no hubo dudas al respecto, era ella, nadie podía copiar su piel tan perfectamente, la forma en cómo tocaba los objetos o a él, era única.

—Eres real… — Viéndola con mucho cuidado, analizando cada detalle. — Estás viva…

—La bruja te mintió. — Su sonrisa era nerviosa, expresando el temor de cómo podía él reaccionar. —Me había tenido capturada, pero un hombre me salvo antes de que la bruja perdiese ante la Reina Snow White, me dejo de vuelta con mi padre y he estado en casa desde entonces.

Entonces se da cuenta de que estaba llorando, todas las emociones que mantenía contenidas, se escaparon de sus ojos sin su consentimiento. Apenada, y sintiéndose también ridícula, agacha la cabeza y ve que aun sostenía la mano de Rumpelstiltskin. Se disculpa, con las intenciones de soltarlo y apartarse para que no la viese así de indefensa, pero él no se lo permitió. Le agarra la mano y la rodea de la cintura sin que los barrotes sean un estorbo, ni siquiera para sentir la carne del otro sobre las ropas.

—¿Rumpelstiltskin? — Estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento totalmente diferente del hombre que se negó a que ella pudiera amarlo.

—Todo este tiempo… y estabas viva… — Le suelta la mano para limpiarle las lágrimas como excusa para seguir con el contacto de piel, rememorar el placer de sentirla cerca. — Si hubiese sabido… si tuviese una pista… — Esto último lo dice mientras se aparta de ella para caminar alrededor de su prisión como un gato al asecho. — ¡Juro que habría destruido su castillo ladrillo por ladrillo y le rompería el cuello en un segundo!

—¡Rumpelstiltskin! — Belle lo llama al verlo girar y maldecir varios minutos, sus gritos resonaban por toda la cueva, si seguía así, vendrían a buscarla pensando que el prisionero la estaba lastimando. — ¡Rumpelstiltskin, silencio!

El hombre oscuro la obedeció de inmediato, quedando inmóvil como si le hubiesen clavado los pies al suelo. Sólo la miraba, sin moverse o decir algo. Belle pensó que era mejor así o volvería a perder todo el valor de confesar sus emociones y sentimientos si él se le ocurría dar aunque sea un solo paso. El efecto que tenía sobre ella era asombroso, y no era ningún hechizo de amor… era una maldición natural.

—Estando presa… y de vuelta en mi casa, no había dejado de pensar en ti a pesar de lo que paso… de tu elección cobarde. — Confeso Belle, tenía las intenciones de ser la primera en hablar y de soltar todo, rogando que él no la interrumpa…o se burle de ella. — Siempre pensando en ti… qué estarías haciendo, si debería verte y enseñarte que estaba viva o cómo reaccionaste ante la mentira de la Bruja… muchas, pero muchas cosas estaba pensando… tenía demasiadas ganas de verte, aunque fuese una vez… pero también estaba asustada… tenía miedo a otro rechazo, tenía miedo a tu desprecio… te tenía miedo a ti… y a mí. — Con las mangas de su vestido, se refriega el rostro al sentir de nuevo la comezón en sus ojos. Se asusta al volver a ver y descubrir que Rumpelstiltskin estaba de nuevo cerca de ella… maldecía lo rápido que era.

—¿Y luego? — Le dijo en voz baja, sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

—Me enteré todo de golpe, lo de la bruja y su venganza, que habías sido capturado y… que iba a casarme… se supone que la boda iba a ser hace dos semanas, pero… escape en la noche anterior. Sé que mi padre se enfurecerá, pero… tenía que escaparme… y verte… algo que iba a ser difícil estando atada a alguien. — Para aligerar el ambiente, agregó eso último con un tono de broma.

—¿Escapaste de tu matrimonio?—Por dentro, estaba sintiendo un gran enojo hacía Maurice por atreverse a comprometerla a alguien sin su aprobación.

—Tenía que verte… — Le regala una sonrisa nerviosa. —, además, era otro idiota superficial del cual no podía darle mi corazón.

Se oyeron pisadas pesadas, de seguro eran soldados que hacía ese fuerte ruido a causa del acero de sus ropas. Asustada de que ya no lo vería más, Belle ve a Rumpelstiltskin nuevamente para pasar una mano a través de los barrotes y tomarlo del cuello de sus ropas, robándole a continuación un beso, uno corto pero que al mismo tiempo, expresaba todo lo que sentía por él, teniendo cuidado al mismo tiempo de no quitarle su poder.

—Su Alteza. — El soldado se hace presente, agarrando un brazo de Belle sin pedirle permiso. — Debemos irnos, es peligroso y la Bruja viene. — Le explicó para luego jalarla, pero una fuerza sobrehumana interrumpe su movimiento. — ¡Rumpelstiltskin!

Rumpelstiltskin se había apoderado del brazo libre de Belle, impidiéndole al hombre que la siguiera apartando de él. Con un jalón fue suficiente para tener de nuevo a Belle a su lado, viendo al soldado de forma amenazante, jurándole con sus ojos oscuros que iba a matarlo si daba un paso más. La había perdido por tanto tiempo y no iba a permitir que se la arrebaten, no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

— Rumpelstiltskin. —Belle lo llama con una voz dulce para tranquilizarlo, consiguiendo su objetivo. — Está bien, debo irme.

—No voy a permitirlo. — Dijo sin importarle que el soldado haya sacado su espada.

—Es lo mejor… por ahora. — Le acaricia la mejilla suavemente. — Pero no lo olvides que no importa lo que suceda, las decisiones que tomes o el resultado de la maldición de la Bruja… te estaré esperando. — Le jura, juntando las frentes, rememorando por última vez lo que se sentía tocar su piel o el palpitar de su corazón por sentir la respiración de Rumpelstiltskin golpear su cara con éxtasis. — Porque te amo.

El soldado le ruega a Belle que se aparte del Señor Oscuro por su seguridad, insistiéndole que no había tiempo. A regañadientes, Belle decide obedecer, sin dejar de mirar a Rumpelstiltskin hasta que el guerrero de la realeza la toma de los hombros para incentivarla a partir, dándole ambos la espalda.

—¿Es un trato, Dearie?—Belle se detiene y voltea al oír la pregunta de Rumpelstiltskin, fijando sus ojos en ella sin pestañear.

—Por siempre. — Le asegura con una sonrisa. — Te estaré esperando por siempre.

**Fin.**


End file.
